


Thief（虫铁短篇一发肉）

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Thief（虫铁短篇一发肉）

“抱歉，您听到刚才那句话了吗？”隔壁座位一个听众凑过来问道，“是在说那种‘超级材料’吗？”  
“是超导体。”Peter轻声回答。  
“欧，谢谢！”对方露出恍然大悟的表情，随后不知是处于某种社交礼仪还是纯粹想找个人吐槽，小声追加点评道，“史塔克先生的语速太快了，我看他可能之后还安排了什么别的活动。”  
“我也这么想。”Peter露出一个微笑，目光盯着台上的演讲者。对方的眼神不知怎么也飘到了他的身上，发现男孩正在看他后，又很快转移到了别处。  
“而且他今天还迟到了十分钟，”那个开小差的听众似乎还想继续聊天，不过Peter已经认出了对方拙劣的伪装——这是一家小报的八卦记者，恐怕是被自己随便挂在脖子上的给工作人员身份牌吸引，故意来套近乎的，“我猜此前餐前会的传言是真的。”  
“餐前会？”  
“您不知道吗？他和某位模特在停车场的小道消息。”  
——欧！这个，Peter确实知道。那个带着任务的模特被带上车的时候自认为掩饰得很好，不过经验丰富的史塔克先生很快戳穿了她和背后指使者的目的。最后双方决定做一笔愉快的交易——史塔克先生假装帮助女士完成她的任务，而与此相对，对方则拿着一枚装有假信息的芯片回去交差。  
作为“色诱”成功的证据之一，埋伏在角落里的八卦记者便成了重要的证据提供者。只不过，当那位女士从车底悄悄通过地下通道溜走之后，这件事便只能由后座本来只想搭便车去机场的Peter来完成，而演技不佳的少年为了追求真实效果选择了真刀真枪上阵，更何况这一飞要到几周后才能回纽约，男孩正愁没借口哄情人在离开前给自己些甜头。再说，就算史塔克先生之后根本没力气驾驶，Friday也能处理好一切。  
“恐怕我并不认为这和今天的主题有任何关系。”Peter敷衍地回应了一句。对方自讨了个没趣，很快便不再试图与Peter讲话，男孩这才有足够的时间去欣赏台上那个人微红的脸颊和稍显红润的嘴唇。  
或许场内几百个人里确实有那么几位会注意到史塔克先生今天不同以往的异常——比如一向喜欢与观众互动的演讲者今天一反常态，大多数时间都在讲台后乖乖呆着，而通常的休闲套装今天则换成了更为正式的款式。但只有一个人知道史塔克先生不积极走动的原因恐怕在于股缝里那条湿透的内裤，紧扣到脖子的衣物一方面是为了遮住吻痕，一方面是为了掩盖胸前殷红湿润的突起，而那双口若悬河的丰润唇瓣一小时前还在努力取悦着滚烫的肉棒，过多来不及吞咽的液体划过他的唇角和脖子，甚至落到他还没被摸就尖挺起来的奶头上。  
在今天之前，即使每次都在床上被操得支离破碎浑身湿透双腿打颤，史塔克先生在与Peter的关系中也占据了绝对的主导权，但一个比计划提前三天回到纽约的惊喜、以及男人身上那条属于年轻情人的内裤则彻底粉碎了他在对方面前维持多年的成熟大人形象。而对于一个小偷来说，没有比尽力取悦被害人更能展示诚信悔过的态度了。  
因此，即使距离演讲开场只剩下短短20分钟，嘴里还残留着年轻人精液的味道，被反绑双手的史塔克先生也无法将对方推开，只能在嘤嘤呜呜的娇啜中请求他给自己一些时间换套能上台的衣服。可惜对方对此充耳不闻，反而腾出手把住下身娇红肉唇里即将滑落的震动棒，将布满按摩突起的棒头按在穴口的嫩肉上打转，浅近浅出的挑逗引诱软唇流出蜜液、吞吐着硬物献媚。  
即使已到了不惑的年纪，在情场上也算是经验丰富的前辈，但男人私密处的敏感度却仿佛一个鲜嫩多情的处子，与他能言善辩同时也擅长接吻的另外一张嘴形成鲜明对比，没有任何其他部位更能证明这个看似无所不能的男人实际上也不过是凡胎肉体。快速震动的硬棒缓缓开拓着那些绵密湿润浸淫在肠液中的软肉，激烈的抖动下连臀肉都开始跟着频率一起颤动，男人拱起腰发出介于快感和痛苦之间的甜腻呻吟，湿透的内裤包裹着勃发的分身，和体内的机械一起将前列腺逼向第二次高潮的边缘。  
“再射一次就给您换衣服。”对方拍了拍男人湿漉漉的屁股温柔地谈着条件，另一只沾满了精液和汗液的手掌爬上对方柔软的右胸包裹揉搓，乳晕和乳头很快在手掌的摩挲下变硬变挺，食指拇指摘取着小小的樱桃，用指腹包裹住它旋转轻捏，仿佛在鉴别果实的成熟度。很快，男人的胸部就成了一个湿漉漉热烘烘的粉色桃尖，甜美的汁水顺着对方的指缝在肉体的纹理间恣意横流，紧致的肌肉在男孩舌尖的挑拨下融化成一朵任人塑造的奶油。  
还剩10分钟，胸前毛茸茸的脑袋丝毫未动，被吮吸到肿胀的桃尖因为过度充血涨得通红，舌尖不断刺激着果实上的小孔，男人甚至分不清自己的奶头和马眼究竟哪个会先射。果冻般弹性极佳的屁股在沙发上蹭得变形变红，随着下身恶意的翻搅一抽一抽地摆动，在精致的皮具上留下内裤也兜不住的道道水渍。  
“快、快点…”一般工作人员都会提前十分钟通知嘉宾准备，而他现在甚至说不出一句完整的话，只能摇着腰肢夹紧屁股迎合震动器的抽插，以求尽快达到高潮。男孩放过几乎破碎的乳尖与他接吻，翻搅着上面的嘴，封住男人如下身精液般不断泄漏的呻吟，手里猛然加快了震动器进出的速度和深度，排山倒海般的快感随着突点的快速震动冲击在每一寸饥渴敏感的肠壁，男人在浪潮中发出蜜糖般粘稠的娇吟，张大双腿晃着湿到泛水光的屁股主动哀求着顶峰。门口响起敲门声时，震动器捅入肉穴最深处狠狠搅动，Tony在剧烈的颤抖中拱身一股股地射出了白液。  
“Stark先生，十分钟后您有演讲。”幸好，通话是在男人结束高潮叫床后接通的。  
“…推迟十分钟，”史塔克先生故作镇定地对着紧闭的大门喊了一句，屁股里插着的半截震动棒让这番外人听来颇有威严的说辞在Peter眼中变成另一番味道，棒身嗡嗡地翻搅着小穴，把里面的汁水打得泽泽作响，没多几秒便因为湿透的内裤兜不住金属的重量而掉落到地毯上，男人这才松了一口气，“我有些急事要处理。”  
臀瓣夹着那条湿透的属于情人的三角裤，大腿内侧粘满了糟糕的粘稠，腿根甚至还在发颤。这种情况下还要假装镇定的样子反而叫人更加兴奋，不过Peter很懂进退，而有时候退守是为了更凶狠的进攻。  
这就是为什么在接下来的时间里他能忍住把对方操到哭的欲望帮助Tony清理好一片狼籍，并在台下默默听他为观众们呈现一场精彩绝伦的演讲。尽管在场几百号人里面只有他知道神采奕奕脸颊微红的演讲者还穿着那条湿漉漉的内裤——毕竟准备室里衬衫西装放了好多，但偏偏内裤是没有备份的。  
Tony全程几乎没有看他，只在不经意间有过一个对视，他敢说对方一定是感觉到了自己火烧一般的视线，那视线在几十分钟的演讲时间里把裹在三件套里的身体摸了个遍。  
演讲结束后他并没有急于把刚才的脑内付诸行动，而是规规矩矩地在边上等着史塔克先生完成那些源源不断的寒暄和拍照的任务，直到对方开始展现出几分焦虑的神色。  
“您怎么了？”在镜头的间隙悄悄走上前，摸上对方的腰线，一路往下划过臀部的布料，他能感觉到腿间那块已经开始变湿——well，times up。  
“得找个理由抽身。”他的老板说道。  
这对优秀雇员来说不是什么难事，而优秀的员工自然也值得额外的褒奖。回到准备室后青年立刻锁上门，露出隐藏许久的尖牙将男人压上了柔软的地毯。西装、背心、领带、西裤被扔在一边，湿透的内裤已经不成形状，被脱下仍在一边。终于解放的前端渗出欢愉的体液，随着少年指尖的挑拨被涂抹到抬高的臀缝中心。  
浅浅进出的手指很快就不能满足空虚的欲望。臀部开始主动示好，积极摆动着邀请手指探入更深处那个掌握着高潮的开关。隔音颇佳的房内回荡着节奏紊乱的高喘、肉体的撞击声和私处的水声。Peter喜欢这样的姿势，因为能够看清对方每一分细微的表情，当他抽出手指换成等待已久的肉棒抵上肉唇的时候，湿润殷红的小唇立刻软软地吸上来包住龟头，而上面的那张嘴则伸出舌头裹着沾满黏液的手指专心舔弄，一脸忘情的样子让男孩忍着胀痛一点点用分身拨开拥挤的肠壁、享受占据男人身体的感受。柔软的身体因为几周别离而对刺激相当敏感，每一寸进入都让深处的渴求越发湿润，下面插得越深上面也舔得越深。当一次失控的猛撞直接让因缓慢折磨而被弄到过于敏感的男人一下子射出来后，他才放开内心的缰绳，在柔软的体内驰骋起来。  
方才还吮着手指的嘴现在只剩下专心淫叫的份，分身被撞得一抖一颤泪水涟涟，殷红的顶部不断滴下细细的液体染白潮红的皮肤，男人双手抓着地毯侧脸嗔吟，嘴角的淫液淌下脖子，漂亮的眉毛因快感绞在一起，饱满的屁股被少年的小腹撞得啪啪作响、肉浪翻搅、汁水横飞。令人惊喜的是，演讲期间男人的乳头似乎一直翘着，在衬衫的摩擦下红得越发色情。少年用粘着唾液的手指打圈摸了摸，这下连乳晕也变得又粉又大，男人甚至无意识地用奶头蹭着对方的掌心，仰起脖子张大腿，引诱着进一步的爱抚。男孩看了一眼边上还带着水光的震动棒，想到一个主意。  
他能感到男人腰部明显的颤抖，在果实被震动器欺负的时候，于是Peter坏心眼地一边刺激奶珠和奶晕一边用下身的另一根棒子在肉洞深处狠狠转了一圈，果不其然听到了比此前更激烈更催情的娇喘，潮湿的呼吸里带上了明显的鼻音，挂在男孩肩膀的小腿甚至爽得小幅抽动起来。当Peter依着那个迷离恳求的眼神摸上男人的下身时，几乎已经一滴不剩的分身又有了抬头的趋势，而男人的眼角也开始湿润起来，声音里带上了在欲海浪涛中体力不支却又贪恋这份快感的哭腔。  
“放心，还没结束哦，先生，”轻声安慰着对方，但顶送一刻都没有停止，从开始的战战兢兢到熟悉后偶尔能用玩笑让对方哑口无言，Peter Parker的进步可谓神速，他伸手把落在一边的赃物举到男人眼前，带着笑意问道，“所以……现在，谁才是underoos?”  
男人喉结滚动，睫毛微颤，双唇微启，胸部挺翘。精壮的身体泛出漂亮的光泽，像一枚刚刚从水里捞上来的珍珠，用断断续续的叫床声回应着对方的问题。  
“难道……我不在的时候您都穿这个吗？”  
“嗯…嗯……”  
闷闷的鼻音不知是在回答还是单纯太舒服，‘受害者’无视对方孤零零的分身，着肉穴继续拷问着：“您有想着我摸自己吗，穿着这个？”  
“嗯…嗯！哈…”  
“有吗？”  
“…嗯啊！废、啊…！废话…”泪水滑落，男人的乳尖鼻尖都是红的，形状优美的嘴唇和下身被肉棒反复侵犯的肉唇都泛出一层薄薄的玫瑰色。乖乖坦白的顺从态度让情人很是高兴，对快感不顾一切的追求让年长一方对男孩的要求言听计从，在对方引导下握住自己的高昂开始上下抚弄起来，丝毫不顾及自己的一切都被包裹在青年的目光中。一边忘情地玩着分身自慰，一边双腿张大任由对方粗大滚烫的硬物在自己身体最娇嫩的部分恣意进出、囊袋在臀心快速拍打。  
“好孩子……”男孩舔着嘴唇加快抽送的速度奖励对方的诚实，真实世界里的年龄差距与床第间角色的错位让这番带着点居高临下的哄诱显得别有风味，男人发出破碎而满足的娇嗔，圆润如珠的奶头在Peter掌心擦出吹弹可破的血色，优美的手指亵玩着自己的分身，柔软的秘处被男孩坚硬的肉刃纵情操弄，“现在，我需要您再诚实一点。”  
Peter俯下身去亲吻男人红肿的双唇，双手滑到对方屁股上边揉边将双腿撑到最大，借着角度的改变将自己一股脑送到深度的极限。  
史塔克先生的理智终于被操没了，紧致的腰肢随着不知轻重的顶动一抬一拱，手上的动作越来越快，嘴里高低交错喊忘情地着对方的名字，肉穴仅仅绞着男孩不让他抽离。  
两人差不多在同一时间到达高潮，青年紧紧扣着男子的腰肢，滚烫的爱液在男人体内横冲直撞，被浇灌得头昏脑胀视野发白小腹鼓胀的男人绷着脚尖潮吹，体力颇好的男孩在对方湿透的余韵中继续摩擦着，男人边抖边尿边发出零碎的叫床声，直到嗓音嘶哑，双腿无力地垂到身侧，余韵残留的小穴翕动着流出白液。  
“下次我不在的时候您还会偷我的东西吗？”跌宕起伏的折磨过后，男孩凑到对方唇边啃咬，一边摸着对方被射得满满的小腹一边柔声问道。  
“关于这一点…”脱力的男人搂过少年的脖子，在鼻尖上啃了一下，轻抬嘴角调笑道，“如果惩罚措施严厉的话，我会考虑的。”


End file.
